


Arthur is Besotted.

by yellowsweetea



Series: Arthur is besotted: Merlin is clumsy [2]
Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: !!!, ARTHUR IS BESOTTED, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin hurts himself, Merthur - Freeform, More - Freeform, ish?, so very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsweetea/pseuds/yellowsweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I MADE IT A SERIES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there might be kissing soon</p></blockquote>





	Arthur is Besotted.

.•.

" _Gods_." Merlin uttered breathlessly, glass shattered around him where he sat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and his desperately tried to clean at the mess before Arthur stumbled upon him.

_Speak of the devil_.

There he was, the bloke himself, in all his royal prattiness.

" _Me_ rlin, what have you done _no-_ " Before he could even get the last of his sentence out, off Merlin went with his detailed explanation of exactly how this mess came to be. The servant's hand grazed along a shard of glass and it sliced his palm, blood immediately pooling at the cut. Merlin uttered a breathless curse and grasped at his hand.

"Let me see that." Arthur demanded, becoming increasingly irritated with his servant's accident-prone ways. "I'm fine, Arthur, it's _fine_." Merlin stood quickly, shards crackling under foot as he tried to flee. A hand caught the fabric at his shoulder, pulling him back violently. " _Gentle now_!" The Warlock exclaimed, blood trickling down his wrist. "Let me see your hand Merlin." The servant obeyed, his head bowed as he bit back tears; even if he denied it, the cut hurt more than he expected.

"Return to my quarters," Arthur dropped his hand, and pointed in the direction of his rooms. Merlin set off with a frown, pulling his kerchief from his neck and tying it around his palm.

.•.

Merlin perched at the edge of Arthur's bed, waiting silently as he prodded at his wound. He heard the door open, and click shut, looking up to see the Prince carrying a roll of bandage and a vial of what he could only assume would be healing elixir straight from Gaius.

Sunlight poured through the gaps in the Prince's curtains, which Merlin had yet to draw back this morning. Arthur settled on his knees in front of the Warlock to begin at his task. Anyone who could've stumbled in would've been shocked at the sight of their Prince on his knees before his servant, doing a task for him instead of the other way around.

"Does it still hurt?" Arthur looked up with the kindness in his eyes that only Merlin ever saw. "Stings a bit." The Warlock smiled, dropping his hand in his lap. It was a genuinely kind thing the prince was doing for him, even though he could have easily healed it in less than a second. It was just a treat to see his master being so considerate and thoughtful towards him. "Thank you, Arthur," Merlin stood, and turned to look over his shoulder before he left the room, "I _really_ mean it."

Arthur flushed and shot him a wobbly grin. "Do me a favor Merlin?" He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with the servant's. "Hmm?" Merlin replied with a distant smile. _'He's thinking about something, I can see the cogs turning about in his head.'_ Arthur thought. "Keep yourself out of trouble for just one day?" Merlin let his head fall back and he let out a laugh, before nudging the door open, "No promises, _Sire_."

The Prince fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh; drifting into a light sleep, dreaming about red neckerchiefs and shimmering gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT A SERIES
> 
>  
> 
> there might be kissing soon


End file.
